


Right Where I Want You

by miss_grey



Series: What We Do In The Dark [22]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Blood Kink, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Supernatural AU - Freeform, hunter dick winters, they're just sexy as fuck and I can't stop, vampire nix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 05:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19289386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_grey/pseuds/miss_grey
Summary: Nix woke, surrounded by the scent of Dick Winters.  It was pressed into his skin, lingered on his sheets and pillows, floated on the air.  He moaned, hard already, and pressed his face into his pillow.





	Right Where I Want You

**Author's Note:**

> Have I mentioned that vampire Nix owns my ass now? Well, he does. This is all his fault, lol
> 
> Btw, if you guys haven't seen yet, @Lysel has done some amazing artwork inspired by this series. She has linked them to Parts 7 and 10. I would love if you guys would go check it out. Seriously, she's awesome!

 

 

Dick woke up in a nest of soft, deep red sheets, his head cushioned by mounds of creamy, down pillows.  His eyes cracked open slowly, and he breathed deep, content.  He became aware of a few things, all at once.  First, this was most certainly not _his_ bed.  Secondly, he was wearing boxers and nothing else.  And finally, he was pulled tight against a warm body, with a strong arm wrapped firmly around his middle, holding him close.  His legs were tangled with Nix’s—warm and heavy.  Dick could feel Nix’s soft exhale against the back of his neck.  He shifted minutely and Nix’s lips brushed against the sensitive skin just below his hairline.  There was no space between them.

Dick slid his hand up and attempted to pull Nix’s arm away from his waist, but Nix simply tightened his hold and murmured something unintelligible against Dick’s neck.  Dick huffed, his bladder protesting.  He tried once more, to no avail, so he turned to face the vampire.  The movement must have woken Nix, because he blinked open dark, bleary eyes that slowly focused on Dick.  A small smile curved his pouty lips and he leaned in, kissing Dick.  “Mmmm… I could definitely get used to waking up like this.”  He glanced at the bedside clock and he huffed out a breath.  “Or, well…ugh.  It’s 7:00am.  It’s technically bedtime for me, but my statement stands.”  He leant in and brushed his lips softly against Dick’s jaw.  “I could get used to this.”  He nuzzled his nose against Dick’s jawline, and caressed Dick’s side.  “Are you going to stay?”

Dick gulped, overwhelmed himself from all the touching and sensations, from the closeness that he’d never shared with another person.  “Yes, I’ll stay.”  How could he leave?  How could he give this up so soon after he’d gotten it?  Nix was so sexy, lazing here in bed, wrapped tightly around Dick, near-drunk on their closeness.

Nix grazed his fingers against Dick’s side again.  “You’ll need to go to the store, Dick.  I didn’t know you were coming.”  Nix bent forward, brushing his lips against Dick’s collarbone.  “I have nothing for you to eat.”  He pulled back and his eyes were wide, earnest, if a bit uncomfortable at the predicament of their reality.  And _damn,_ Dick should have thought about that, but he’d been in a rush to get here, completely wrapped up in what he was going to say to Nix once he saw him.  He was lucky he’d remembered to pack a change of clothes and some toiletries.

“I’ll do that, then.”  Dick said, imagining that Nix’s fridge was stocked full of nothing but blood.  Dick pulled himself out of bed and Nix’s arms, and hunted around for his clothes, which he found draped over a chair nearby.  He was very aware that Nix watched him from the bed, with hooded eyes, as he tugged his pants on, then shoved his shirt over his head.  Dick glanced around the room and noticed a few things that he hadn’t the night before when they’d stumbled in here, in the midst of another heavy make-out session.  The windows were covered in thick, sun-canceling drapes.  The room was very dim.  It was a very _large_ room, with dark, heavy wooden furniture, including the king-sized bed he’d just crawled out of.  “What should I do while you sleep?”  Dick asked, not wanting to intrude in Nix’s personal space.

Nix waved a hand, dismissing Dick’s concern before he could voice it.  “Feel free to wander.  This is the country estate, so I have about ten acres here you can explore as well, if you want.  There’s a pond.”  Nix smiled.  “The key is hanging by the door.  Just…please lock up while you’re gone.”  Nix shrugged, suddenly uncomfortable again.  “I normally lock up myself before I go to sleep.  You know, you never can be too careful.”

Dick nodded, throat suddenly tight, when he imagined Nix lying here, unconscious, and unable to protect himself.  Dick imagined a hunter like himself creeping in while Nix was sleeping, pressing a stake against Nix’s chest and pounding it into his heart.  It made his own heart clench and his stomach tighten.  “Yeah, of course, Lew.”  Dick murmured.  Then, before he could psych himself out, he crawled back onto the bed, hovering over the vampire, to press their lips together once more.  “I’ll be here when you wake-up.”

Nix smiled, running his hands along Dick’s sides as he settled back into the pillows.  “That’s one of the best things I’ve ever heard.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Things looked a lot different in the daylight and now that Dick’s head was relatively clear.  The night before, Dick’s impressions of Nix’s home had been fleeting—large, old, brick, ivy, comfortable.  Now, he recognized this place for what it was.  Like Nix had said, the country estate of a very wealthy family.  Old family, by the looks of it, which lined up with the hints Nix had dropped about his past. 

Dick was able to find his way back to the front door from memory, but barely.  Along the way, he spotted a bathroom and the kitchen (with modern appliances that he knew for a fact Nix never used.)  The house was full of antiques—probably belonging to Nix and his direct family before him.  But it wasn’t overdone—it was tasteful.  Still, as Dick found his way back out to his car, he couldn’t help the sinking feeling in his belly. 

_This_ was the lifestyle that Nix was accustomed to.  Large, sprawling, comfortable.  The bed itself had been decadent, and _very_ comfortable.  In fact, that was some of the best sleep Dick had gotten in recent memory.  And here Dick had put Nix on an army cot in his office.  Even more impressive was that Nix had slept on it for days and never said a single word about being uncomfortable.  Dick felt like a bit of a jerk knowing that _this_ is what Nix had given up each time he’d rushed to Pennsylvania to help Dick.  It was kind of Nix never to mention it, and spoke a lot to the kind of person he was.

Outside, the air was cool and fresh, clean from the rain the night before, and even the Jeep had been cleaned by the downpour.  Dick glanced around at the trees lining the drive and the sprawling, green grounds that circled the house.  In the distance, he thought he saw the pond that Nix had mentioned.  _Later,_ Dick promised himself.  Now, he needed food.  After the night’s activities, he was ravenous.

 

 

 

Luckily, there was a small grocery store only a few miles away, and so Dick stocked up on some essentials so that he could cook for himself over the next couple days.  He wasn’t sure how long he’d be here, but he wanted to be prepared, just in case.

When he returned to the house, he hauled his groceries into the kitchen and unloaded them.  The fridge was, as Dick predicted, very full of bottles of blood.  Still, there was enough space for Dick’s supplies.  He stood back, hand on the fridge door, and stared at the blood for a moment, just thinking.  First, wondering if it was all still the pig’s blood that Nix seemed to hate so much.  Wondering how many of those bottles Nix would have to drink per night with Dick here.  Wondering how many Nix had had to drink in Dick’s absence.  A large rack next to the sink was full of washed, empty bottles.  Dick wondered how long it had taken Nix to get through those.

After Dick’s food was put away, he grabbed an apple and wandered back outside to enjoy the fresh air and explore Nix’s estate.  It was beautiful, if a bit overgrown.  Dick imagined it was tricky hiring someone to take care of this, when Nix had to be careful about who knew where he lived.

Finding a nice, relatively dry spot under a tree, Dick sat and fished his phone out of his pocket.  He dialed Lip.  The phone rang twice before Lip picked up, sounding slightly breathless.  Dick frowned.  “Hey, Lip.  Did I interrupt something?”

“No,” Lip panted, “just went for a morning jog to clear my head.”  He took a deep breath, then asked “So.  How’d it go last night?”

Dick felt a blush make its way up his neck and across his cheeks.  “We’re figuring things out,” Dick said, deciding to keep the details to himself.  “How are you doing, Lip?”

“Making progress,” Lip said.  “I slept some last night.  Made myself some breakfast.”

“That’s good.”  Dick smiled.

“Yeah.  And I think I’m gonna head to Harry’s today, like I said before.  It’ll be good to visit them.  Keep me busy.”

“Right.”  Dick nodded.  “So you won’t be home for a few days?”

“Nope.”

“So you don’t mind if I stay here for a couple, then?”

He could practically hear Lip’s smile through the phone.  “Not at all.  I’m happy for you, Dick.”

“Thanks, Lip.”  Dick said, rubbing a hand over the back of his neck, trying to push the blush away.  “Are you sure you’re okay?  You don’t need anything?”

“I’m good, Dick.  Promise.”

“Alright.”  Dick extended his legs and leaned back against the tree.  “Well, let me know if you need anything, alright?  I’m only a few hours away.”

“Sure thing, Dick.  Take care.  And tell Nix I said hi when he wakes up.”

Dick smiled.  “Thanks, Lip.  I will.  Talk to you later.”  Then Dick hung up and he felt one of the weights lift from his shoulders.  It was good that Lip was going to Currahee.  He’d be with his friends there, and they’d take care of him.  Now Dick had another call he had to make before he could relax.

This one only rang once before Harry picked up.  “Dick.  How are you?  How is Lip?”

“I’m okay, Harry.  And Lip is…improving.  He said he’s gonna come visit you guys for a while.  Keep himself busy.”

“Right.” Harry said.  “Yeah, he mentioned that.”  He cleared his throat.  “So, what can I do for you, Dick?”

Dick gazed out at the tree line.  Left-over rain-drops still sparkled in the grass, and it was a beautiful, clear morning.  “I need to ask a favor, Harry.”

“Sure.  What is it?”

“I know you’ve been keeping this whole…Nix thing…on the down-low for a while now.  Not telling the other hunters.”

“Yeah.”

“I need you to add him to the Official No-Hunt List.”  Dick reached down and plucked a blade of fresh, green grass.  He twisted it in his fingers.  “List him as an official ally and informant, with me as his contact.”

“Are you sure, Dick?  Once it’s official, there’s bound to be some questions.”

Dick nodded.  “I’m sure, Harry.  I’ll deal with the questions, but I need to know he’s protected.  I can’t…I can’t risk him.”  Dick swallowed past the lump in his throat.  “They need to know that I’m vouching for him, and if anyone crosses the line, they’ll answer to me.”

“So I take it the two of you have spoken, then?”

Dick nodded, even though he knew Harry couldn’t see it.  “Yeah.”

“And?”

Dick sighed.  “Harry….”

“Come on, Dick.  You’re one of my best friends.  Just…tell me like it is.”

Dick cleared his throat.  “We’re together now.  Or at least…we’re going to try.”

Dick could sense Harry’s surprise through the line.  “Wow.  That’s…that’s a big step.”

“It was the only one that felt right.”

“Well, I’m happy for you, then.  And I won’t say I’m that surprised.  I mean, when I saw the two of you together on that hunt, it was obvious there was something going on.  And, well, after everything else….”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah.  Well, I’ll make sure everyone knows, Dick.  Nix is officially off-limits.”

Dick let out a relieved breath.  “Thanks, Harry.”

“Anytime, Dick.  Keep in touch, though, alright.”

“Of course.  Give Kitty my love.”

“Will do.  And uh…tell Nix I send my regards.”

Dick felt the smallest smile tug up the corner of his lips.  “Thanks, Harry.”  Then he ended the call, and he let out a deep sigh.  Two weights off his shoulders.  Dick reclined further, folding his arms behind his head and closing his eyes.  If he was going to be here with Nix, he’d better start re-aligning his sleep pattern again.  A nap would help.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Nix woke, surrounded by the scent of Dick Winters.  It was pressed into his skin, lingered on his sheets and pillows, floated on the air.  He moaned, hard already, and pressed his face into his pillow.  He could hear Dick puttering around in the kitchen downstairs.  Right, it was dinner time.  Nix needed to get control of himself before he left this room.

He rose and showered quickly, though he was loathe to wash Dick’s scent from his body.  After, he dressed in a clean pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt.  He made his way through the house, following the sound of Dick’s heartbeat, until he stopped at the entrance to the kitchen and just watched the scene before him for a moment.

Dick stood tall, his lean, muscled figure relaxed in jeans and a cream-colored Henley, his feet sporting white socks.  He bent over a pot on the stove, stirring, and the light caught against his copper hair, making it almost glow.  His heart beat a steady, calm rhythm, and he smelled _so goddamn good._

Nix stepped into the kitchen and wandered up behind Dick, murmuring “Hey,” before he leaned in and wrapped his arms around Dick’s waist.  He leaned forward, brushing his lips against Dick’s cotton-covered shoulder.  “Is this okay?”  He muttered.

Dick’s heart leapt, but he turned in Nix’s arms, calmly, without fear, and he kissed Nix back, pressing their lips together.  “Yes.”  Another kiss.  “Definitely okay.”

Nix reached out and wrapped a hand around the back of Dick’s neck and pulled him forward, kissing him deeper this time, tasting him.  “And this?”  He murmured, pulling back so Dick could breathe.

“Yes,” Dick panted.

“Mmmmm….”  Nix pulled back, feeling his pupils grow wide, his own pulse speed up.  “I should eat something.”  He muttered, finally disentangling himself from Dick.  He opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of blood, his pulse roaring in his ears by the time he took a swig of the cold, disgusting stuff.  He grimaced at the taste but chugged the rest.  Then he immediately grabbed another and popped the top off before he shut the fridge.  Dick was watching him, eyes cautious but unafraid.  His heartrate was still steady.

“Still drinking the cold pig’s blood?”  Dick asked, stirring his own pot of…was that spaghetti?

Nix licked his lips.  “Yep.”

Dick frowned.  “I thought you said it tastes terrible.”

Nix chuckled.  “Oh, it does.”  He took another deep pull, and felt his own raging blood begin to settle down.

“So…why don’t you drink something else, then?”

Nix quirked a brow, eyes tracing over Dick’s neck and then away.  He turned and sat at the kitchen table.  “Like what?”

Dick shrugged and set the wooden spoon aside.  He folded his arms across his chest.  “I dunno.  What else is there?”

Nix nearly drained the second bottle before he answered.  “Pig’s blood is the closest thing to human’s.  And everything else tastes worse, actually.”

Dick cleared his throat and looked away, shifting on his feet.  “I thought you said you could get it from volunteers.”

Nix stared at Dick for a moment, his heart racing, roaring, ready to go.  He couldn’t believe that Dick had just suggested that.  Dick was a hunter after all, and, well…. But Dick didn’t quite understand what blood meant for Nix.  It was so much more than a meal.

Nix waved him off.  “I’m fine, Dick.  Don’t worry about it.”

“Come on, Nix.  I wanna know.  You and I have always been honest with each other, and it’s worked out well so far.  I don’t see why we shouldn’t be now, when we’re…ya know.”

Nix quirked a brow, eyes tracking Dick’s nervous movements.  “When we’re what?”  And God, he couldn’t wait to hear what Dick had to say.

“You know.  Uh… in a relationship.  We are, right?”

“A relationship, huh?”  Nix’s heart thumped heavily in his undead chest.  He felt giddy, hopeful, like only Dick Winters could make him feel.  “I like the sound of that.”  He motioned between the two of them.  “Is this relationship exclusive, Dick?”

Dick blushed.  “That’s the only way I know how to do a relationship, Nix.”  He nodded.  “So, yeah.  Is that…is that something you’re willing to do?”

Nix allowed his gaze to roam across Dick’s face, his body.  “For you, Red?  It’s done.”

Dick nodded, blush traveling further across his neck and face and _God, it was sexy._ “Well, good, then.  That’s good.”  He cleared his throat.  “So tell me about the blood.”

Nix coughed and looked away.  “Well….”

“Look at me, Nix.”  Dick murmured, taking a step closer.

God, Dick knew how to push his buttons.  This was going to be sublime torture.  Absolutely.  “I haven’t fed from a human in months, Dick.  Since before I came to your house the first time.”

That must have been a shock, because Dick’s eyes widened, and his heart sped up.  “Why?”

Nix shrugged.  He felt pinned by Dick’s wide blue eyes, innocent and trusting, seeing deep into the corners of Nix’s soul, where he’d never let another person before.  “It’s lost its appeal.  Yours…well.  Yours is the only blood I want.  Feeding from anyone else would feel…wrong.”

“Wow.”  Dick shifted uneasily on his feet.  “So that’s it, then?  You’re just going to deny yourself for the foreseeable future?”

Nix snorted.  “Deny myself?”  He shook his head.  “No, Dick.  I’ve got what I wanted.  And it’s better.”

“Better?”  Dick licked his lips.  “How are you feeling, Nix?  Did that second bottle give you what you needed?”

Nix nodded.  “I’m good.”

“Good.”  Then, Dick turned off the stove and strode forward to where Nix sat sprawled in the kitchen chair.  Nix leaned back, gazing up at the hunter as he stood over him, blue eyes sharp, focused on Nix’s mouth.  Nix swallowed thickly, his pulse ramping up. 

In the next instant, Dick had lowered himself onto Nix’s lap, so that he could straddle him in the chair.  “Fuck,” Nix cursed, a second before Dick leaned forward and captured his lips in a slow, wet, open-mouthed kiss.  Nix mewled in the back of his throat, his heart hammering against his ribcage, as he tipped his head back further to give Dick a better angle.  Dick ran his hands up Nix’s chest, then his neck, cupped his jaw in his palms while he licked into Nix’s mouth, _tasting.  Oh God, he can taste the blood,_ Nix thought.  But Dick only groaned and pressed closer, his hips beginning a slow, dirty grind against Nix’s lap as his hands trailed further back, and his fingers tightened in Nix’s hair so that he could hold Nix captive and guide his mouth.

“Lew,” Dick panted when he pulled back for a breath.  “I want you.  I want you so much.”  Dick pressed even closer, his hips grinding down onto Nix’s lap.  Nix felt drunk.  He was so overwhelmed, with the scent and taste of Dick, and the feel of his body pressed in all the right spots, the hammering of his heart, the panting breaths that were music to Nix’s ears.  He ran his own trembling hands up the backs of Dick’s thighs, pulling him closer.  Dick moaned into Nix’s mouth, and Nix swallowed the sound down.  His hands trailed further, until he could cup Dick’s ass.  He squeezed lightly, then pulled him tighter against his own body, and rolled his own hips up.  Dick broke away, panting again.  “Fuck,” he gasped, and the sound of that word, falling from Dick’s righteous lips, drove him crazy.  Nix followed his mouth, slotting their lips together again, tongues sliding against each other, mimicking the motion of their hips.

“Can I touch you?”  Nix gasped.

“Y-yes,” Dick stuttered, his hips jerking against Nix’s.

Quickly, with deft fingers, Nix reached between them and opened both their pants.  When his hand wrapped around Dick’s hot length, he thought he might explode.  But when he took both himself and Dick in hand at the same time, his eyes rolled back and his mouth dropped open.  He whined (or maybe that was Dick?).  Dick’s hips kept rolling, and Nix worked to meet him, while his hand pumped them both at the same time, tight and fast and dirty.

Dick came first, gasping and shaking, spilling over Nix’s fist.  And then, with the added wetness and warmth, Nix tumbled after him, shuddering, his heart hammering, senses whiting out entirely.

For a moment, Nix ceased to exist.  He floated, utterly weightless.

And then he came back down, and he could feel the weight of Dick on his lap, wrapped around him, pinning him to the chair.  Could taste him.  Could smell him. 

Dick raised his head and looked at Nix with hooded, dark blue eyes, the pupils still gone-wide.  Nix chuckled and leaned forward, kissing him briefly once more, just a chaste press of the lips this time.  “Definitely better.”  Nix murmured.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Remember folks, comments are love and they keep me writing. I'd love to hear what you thought of the chapter! Also, feel free to come say hi on tumblr. I'm @realhunterswearplaid.


End file.
